Fire
by ThatNonMexicanMexican
Summary: She had a system, school, work, and make sure her sisters had enough, or she would lose them. When her and Haruhi stumble across the Host Club and a pair of twins make her their toy...she got screwed. HikaruxOCxKaoru -major editing-
1. Oh Haruhi

**I really shouldn't be making another story, but I'm in the writing mood and don't feel like updating my other story right now. I'm leaning toward the MorixOC pairing right here, but I'll be putting as poll up on my profile. ****I hope you enjoy and I hope noone is OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club so don't remind me.**

_Smoke. Fear. Panic. _

"_Mom!"_

"_Get your sisters out!"_

"_Don't leave me!"_

I shoot straight up, almost falling off the couch. I look around the small living room, getting myself together and trying to calm my racing heart. I put a hand to my heart to feel how fast it was racing and I feel the sweat on my chest. I then bring a hand to my face and feel the dried tears making my face wet. _Mom_. I think to myself sadly. _I still miss you so much._ _I know it's been almost two years now, but it still hurts._ I stand up and look at the time to see that its 4:00 am. _Might as well get ready to go on my morning jog._ I think to myself and head toward the one bedroom in the apartment. I silently open the door and see my three sisters sleeping peacefully in the king sized bed. They're sleeping like they always do, the twins, Kiya and Kaya, are sleeping with Amiellia in-between them.

I silently walk to our one small dresser and pull out a baggy green shirt and a pair of shorts. I love to jog in the morning, all by myself. Most people jog to lose weight or get into shape but as much as I jog I don't lose weight. I'm not overly obese or anything, but I'm the biggest girl in my class.

"Where are you going Onee-san?" a tired voice asks and I turn around to see Ami looking at me through half a sleep eyes. She is the picture of innocence right now. Her dark tassels falling around her face and her aqua eyes staring at me, contradicting her dark skin perfectly.

"My morning jog Ami-Chan." I whisper and go give her a kiss on the forehead before walking out and gently shutting the door. I throw my dark tangles into a messy ponytail and throw on my clothes with a pair of sneakers and walk outside.

When I step outside I breathe in the fresh air and start my jog.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time I get back to the apartment I'm completely out of breath. When I open the door, I'm met with the sound of fighting.

"That's _my_ shirt!" the twins exclaim at the same time while glaring at each other and poor Ami is caught in the crossfire.

No! It's mine!" they shout again and I let out a sigh.

"Guys, it's the same shirt." I say and they turn and glare at me, but when they see it's me they look slightly ashamed. They know all I have to do to provide for them and they hate to disappoint me. Today is all of our first days at Ouran. Their aunt paid for their tuition but like always I had to get in myself. My aunt has always hated me for some reason. She always gave the best to my sisters and gave me the half-assed stuff. When our mom died she wanted my sisters to go live with her but it was in my mom's will that I take care of them myself. Although it pissed her off to no end, our aunt wouldn't go against her baby sisters' last wishes, but I'm on a tight leash. If I screw up once she will take them from me in a heartbeat and I know it. The only reason I'm going to Ouran is because I got a scholarship. Me and my best friend Haruhi both took the test and ended up tying. They couldn't pick so they picked both of us.

"We're sorry Onee-san." They say in unison but I just sigh and go get my clothes. I couldn't afford the school uniform so I pick a pair of jeans and a baggy red shirt. It only takes me five minutes to get dressed since all I do is throw the clothes on and quickly run a brush through my hair then throw it in a ponytail.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask as I step out of the bathroom and see the twins sitting on the couch and Ami sitting in-between them clutching her teddy bear, Nami-Chan. We all have stuffed animals that mom made us before the fire. The twins have horses, Kiya's is blue Kaya's is pink, and I have three. One for me which is a stuffed tiger, and two that mom made for my children when I'm older. One panda and one monkey.

"Yes." Kiya and Kaya say simultaneously. They're identical twins and always dress the exact same way. The only people able to tell them apart are me, Ami, and Haruhi.

"I'm ready Onee-san!" Ami exclaims and crawls onto my shoulders and hugs my neck like always. Today is her first day of kindergarten at Ouran.

"We don't want to keep Haruhi waiting to long, so let's go." I say and walk out of the door with the twins trailing behind me. It's not a long walk to Haruhi's apartment and we make it there in about 5 minutes. When I get there I see her leaning against the wall outside and I can barely tell it's her.

"What are you wearing?" me and my sisters ask at the same time, our eyes wide in disbelief. I mean, Haruhi has more money than me and I'm the better dressed one.

"It's my dads." She says and I notice that she's wearing her glasses. _What happened to her contacts?_

"That's no excuse. In that getup, you'll probably be mistaken for a boy." Kiya and Kaya say while looking Haruhi up and down in distaste. I just shake my head and give Haruhi a comforting smile. _The twins can be so outspoken._ I think to myself and go put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"We need to get to school." I say and it's true. If we don't leave know we're going to be late and me and Haruhi can't be late our first day at Ouran.

"Onee-san is right, we can't be late!" Ami chirps and I smile a small smile. _She's so cute and innocent. I hope you keep that innocence. _

It doesn't take very long to get to the lower schools from Haruhi's house, so we get there in about 10 minutes.

"Remember Ami-Chan, be good for all your teachers and make lots of friends. Oh, and remember to wait for your sisters after school and do you remember what to do if a stranger tries to take you?" I ask her while we stand at the front gates of the lower school.

"Yes Onee-san, I kick them in their private parts and run very fast while screaming." Ami states and I smile; I personally think all children should be taught how to defend themselves.

"Okay Ami-Chan, have a good day at school, I love you." I say and give her a big hug that she happily returns.

"I love you too Onee-san." She says and then skips off, swinging Nami back and forth.

"Bye Onee-san" the twins say and give me a hug before walking off with their arms linked together. As I watch them go, I feel my eyes get misty. I suddenly feel and arm around me and turn to see Haruhi looking at me with understanding in her eyes.

"Mom would've loved to be here." I whisper quietly. Mom loved our first day of school, she loved that we were getting an education and doing something with our life. She was always a strange woman, never following 'The Mother Guidelines.' She _wanted _me and my sisters to get dirty and have fun and be children. We never got spanked or grounded because just a disappointed look from out mother would be enough to make us wish she punished us.

"Come on Tora-Chan, we need to get to school." Haruhi says and I turn to her and smile. Sometimes I think the reason me and Haruhi became friends is because our situations are so similar, but then I spend time with Haruhi and I realize we would have been friends anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're going to stick out like sore thumbs here." I say to Harhi as we approach the school. We both came to the school before but its still kind of shocking how big one school can be.

"Tell me about it." Haruhi mumbles and visibly slumps. As we make our way to the office to get our schedule I notice the people staring at us and whispering but I choose to ignore it. Me and Haruhi walk in silence since we're both not big on talking and find the silence comfortable. When I go to turn one of the corners I run straight into a wall. Or so I thought. As I fall backward, I feel someone put their arm around my waist and when I look up I see a dark haired boy and a blonde haired boy on his shoulders. The dark haired boy sets me on my feet and I bow my head.

"I'm so sorry; I should've watched were I was going." I say while trying not to blush. _How as this guy able to catch me?_ I think to myself.

"It's okay! We should've also been watching were we were going! Isn't that right Takashi?" the blonde boy says and I find myself wondering just how old he is. He looks about 5 but he's wearing the school uniform, but he's holding a pink bunny.

"Yeah." I hear a deep voice say and look up to see that it was Takashi who had spoken; I also realize that he's about a foot taller than me. _How tall is this guy?_ I think to myself.

"I'm Hunny and this is Takashi!" Hunny says and I smile a bit, my damn maternal instinct kicking in.

"I'm Tora and this is Haruhi." I say and turn to Haruhi who had been silent through this entire exchange.

"Oh! You're the new scholarship students!" Hunny exclaims and I can almost visibly see my eye start to twitch. _Word gets around this fast?_ Suddenly I hear the bell ring and me and Haruhi loom at each other with wide eyes,

"Bye Hunny, bye Takashi!" we say and run to the office as fast as we can. _Damn it!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Class, this is Haruhi Fujioka and Tora Yakama." The teacher says as he introduces us to the class. Class has already begun of course but we're not that late. Everyone stares though and I have the urge to make myself into a ball.

"Haruhi-san, they have a spot by that window and Tora-san you can sit in between the Hitachiins." The teacher says. _Damn you Haruhi._ I think in my mind as I make my way to the orange twins who at this moment strongly resemble two cats.

"Tora means tiger right?" the one on my left purrs into my ear and I feel the urge to slap him across the face.

"I bet your feisty." The one to my left say and I can easily find the differences in-between them. I mean, I did grow up around my sisters so it's not difficult.

"If you two keep this up, you'll find out how sharp a tigers claw is." I growl at them and I see them grin.

"She _is _feisty." They say in unison.

"Rojo estupida cabeza conceited playboys'' culo." I mutter in Spanish ands I see the twins eyes light up with excitement.

"Oh, no wonder she's feisty, she's got Latin blood in her veins. Tell us something in Spanish." They say and I just smirk.

"Usted es un hijo de puta rica y si, le deman con un spork ahora. Y que son estupidos para sabar siquiera lo que." I say as sweetly as I can and listen to the teacher. I didn't get much piece though since the one on my right began playing with my hair and the one on my left kept trailing his hand up and down my arm. _So help me god I'm about to castrate both of them._ I think to myself and then I notice that almost all of the girls in the class are glaring at me. _What the hell did I do?_ I think to myself and then I realize it. They are glaring at me because of the Hitachiins. I end up glaring back at all the girls until they shrink away from my glare. It was like this until the bell finally rang. When it finally rang I jumped out of my seat and made a sprint for the door, but that didn't work because suddenly I feel both my arms interlinked with the Hitachiins.

"Why don't we walk you to your next class." They say and as much as I struggle it's hopeless.

"Haruhi! Help me!" I say but she just looks at me with the word sorry written all of her eyes and she walks out.

"Damn you Haruhi." I mumble and I hear the twins' chuckle.

"Aww, don't be like that. You're hurting my feeling." One of the twins says and his eyes get a little misty.

"Don't cry Kaoura, I'm sure she doesn't mean it." The other twin says and they're suddenly in an embrace with like ten girls surrounding them with hearts in their eyes.

"Hikaru." Kaoura says and they look each other in the eye. I just walk out of the door and head to my next class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's now the end of the day and I'm again, running away from the Hitachiins. _Why can't they just leave me alone?_

" Hey wait up!" they yell and try to catch up with me but I turn a corner and bump into something very hard, that something ends up catching me. _Déjà vou. _ I think to myself and sure enough I look up to see Takashi.

"Tora-Chan!" I hear two cheery voices call and my eyes go wide.

"Hide me!" I whisper urgently and try to hide behind Takashi to no use.

"There you are Tora-Chan." The twins say and smile deviously as they walk towards me.

"Leave me alone! I need to pick up my sisters and I still haven't found Haruhi." I say while still hiding behind Takashi.

"Oh, hey Mori-senpai." The twins say and I look to see Takashi stopping them from getting close to me.

"Thank you." I say and then turn and hightail it out of there to look for Haruhi. I hear the twins' complaints and something about me being a toy but I ignore them. I finally find Haruhi standing in one of the many hallways of the school.

"There you are." I say, slightly out of breath.

"I was looking for a quiet place to study. All the libraries are just hangouts." She says gloomily.

"Well I'll help you find someplace, I'm sure Kiya and Kaya can handle being alone by themselves with Ami for a little while." I say with a small smile.

"Well I was heading for the Third Music Room, but you can still join for a while." Haruhi says.

"Sure, I do need to get better acquainted with this place." I say and we walk to the music room in silence. When we get there Haruhi opens the door and we're met with a chorus of 'Welcome' and a slight breeze that blows flower petals into our face. When we can see again we see six guys staring back at us.

"Look Takashi! It's Tora-Chan!" Hunny exclaim and launches himself at me. I catch him but slightly wobble on me feet.

"You shouldn't do that Hunny-Chan, you could get yourself hurt." I say chidingly and I put him down. I suddenly feel myself whisked into a hug and I'm staring into vibrant purple eyes.

"And what is you angelic name my princess?" he asks me and I'm suddenly pulled away and I find myself crushed in a hug in-between Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Don't touch our toy boss." They say and I feel my eye twitch. _Toy?_

"I am a human being, not a toy." I growl and shove them off of me and angrily stomp back towards Haruhi who, just as I was about to approach her, knocked over a vase.

"Oh great, we were going to feature that vase at a school auction." Hikaru says.

"Oh, no you've done it commoner; the bidding was going to start at 8 million yen." Kaoru says and I and Haruhi's eyes go wide. _Holy crap, 8 million yen! How long would that take me to make?_

"8 million yen! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousand are even in a million? Um, I'm going to have to pay you back right?" Haruhi says and at this moment I feel so bad for her.

"With what money, you can't even afford the school uniform." The twins say simultaneously. _I guess not, the full uniform is 300,000 yen!_

"What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway? I mean, look at Tora, at least she looks semi-fashionable." Kaoru says. _Is that supposed to be some kind of compliment?_

"What do you advise we do Tamaki?" a boy with glasses says while picking up a piece of the broken vase.

"They have an old saying you may have heard of. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you will pay with your body. Until you repay the debt, you are the Host Club Dog!" Tamaki exclaims while pointing to Haruhi and can almost see the dark cloud hanging over her head.

"What about the other one?" Glasses asks while looking at my and my eye twitches. _The other one, like I don't have a name. That bastard._

"Ahh, yes, this lovely maiden! She can be our cook!" Tamaki exclaims and I again am whisked into a hug by him.

"What did we tell you about touching our toy!" the twins exclaim and I suddenly find myself in a game of tug-of-war.

"Someone help!" I scream and I suddenly feel myself being lifted by someone. When I look down I see that the someone is Takashi and I have to hold back the blush that wants to take over my face.

"Hey Mori-senpai! Put our toy down!" the twins whine and he does put me down. _How the hell is this guy so strong?_ I think to myself because he acts like I weigh nothing. Suddenly I see Haruhi faint and I sigh, feeling as headache coming. _What the hell did Haruhi get us into?_


	2. Rust Haired Girl

**I'm back! Please, hold your applause. Okay, so um, yeah. Thank you to my one reviewer KittyPersona ^-^. Remember, reviews make me write faster ^-^. Oh, and yerp, I've decided to make this a HikaruxOCxKaoru story, just can;t find it in me to make this one with Mori -_-**

**Disclaimer: I am not Japanese -_- Nuff' said. **

**Chapter 2:**

_Cake, cake, making cake for rich bastards. _ I think in a sing song voice while frosting the final cake. With a sigh, I stretch and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I never knew baking cakes could be so tiring. With another sigh, I take off the apron they were letting me use and hang it back on the hook. I wipe some stray flour off of my shirt and stretch in a cat-like manner. I let out a yawn and suddenly find myself smashed in-between two somebodies. I roll my eyes and tilt my head slightly up to gaze into a pair of amber eyes. I notice the slightly mischievous look at them. _Hikaru. _I think to myself and begin to try to worm my way out of their arms.

"What do you guys want?" I ask after a minute of wiggling to no success.

"We wanted to see our Toy." They say simultaneously as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I feel my eye twitch at the word Toy and try to push them away again.

"I don't have time for this guys, and don't you have customers?" I ask and they finally release me. I get the cake cart and begin to place the cakes on them.

"Yeah, but they're so boring." They say as I stand straight again.

"Do you guys _really _want Kyoya mad at you?" I ask with a smirk on my face. They grudgingly turn around and walk out of the kitchen. I get the cake cart and push it outside to overhear Tamaki's conversation with one of his customers.

"I've recently heard the host club is keeping two little kitten's without pedigree's." A girl with rust colored hair says. I immediately don't like the girl. She's one of those girls who are pretty on the outside but just plain ugly on the inside.

"I don't know if I'd call them that," Tamaki says and then spots me and Haruhi. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping and baking little piglets." He says and my eye begins to twitch. _Piglet?_ Nevertheless, I place a strawberry cake on his table and begin to cut it.

"What, piglet?" Haruhi says while Tamaki looks at the instant coffee in wonderment.

"Hey, what is this?" He asks and I have to hold back a laugh.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Haruhi bluntly says and I can almost feel the rusty haired girl's eyes examining me.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asks and I just shake my head at his stupidity. _Do they really not know what instant coffee is?_

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi says.

"It's instant?" The girls across from Tamaki ask simultaneously while tilting their heads. _That answered my question._

"Whoa! I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki exclaims and I just continue cutting the cake.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." One of the girls across from Tamaki say and when I turn to look at her I'm shocked to see a group of girl's now standing behind them.

"So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The other girl says and the girls standing behind them nod their heads in agreement. _Damn rich people._

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya says and I look up shocked to see the rest of the Host Club standing behind Tamaki. Excluding Hunny and Mori whom weren't even here yet.

"100 grams for 300 yen." Hikaru says.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru says, finishing his twins' thought.

"I'll go back and get you guys something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys' expensive coffee." Haruhi says.

"No, I'll keep it," Tamaki says while putting his hand up. "I'm going to give it a try," he says while standing up and all the people surrounding him gasp in shop. "I will drink this coffee!" he exclaims and everyone begins clapping. I look around in shock at the people's stupidity. I have the urge to slap them all, and scream that it's just instant coffee. Millions of people drink it every day!

"Alright Haruhi, come over here and make this commoner's coffee." Tamaki says and Haruhi and I both have identical looks of gloom on our face.

"Oh Tamaki, you carry the joke too far, your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because she bought it." The rusty haired girl says and I glare at her so hard, I'm surprised she didn't burst into flames. Since I'm raising my sisters, I tend to have a strong maternal instinct. I consider Haruhi to be my sister, and that _girl_ saying that is an insult.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." The girl says and Haruhi literally has to physically drag me away before I wiped that fake smile off of her pretty little face. She forces me to stand next to her as she makes the coffee, to make sure I don't do anything stupid. I could almost sense the dangerous aura radiating from my body as I glared menacingly at the back of that _bitches_ head. It seems like Tamaki had enough sense to stay away from me, but he stood right behind Haruhi while she was making the coffee.

"Here." Haruhi says as she finishes the coffee.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki says, but the girls just look at the coffee as if it were poisoned.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of the girls says, confirming my thoughts. I just roll my eyes and look at the ceiling of the room.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another girl says and I scoff in disbelief. Suddenly, Tamaki has the girl rapped in a hug that leaves her with one leg straight up and Tamaki is supporting her with his knee.

"What if you let me drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asks in that flirty way of his. I just shake my head.

"Then I would drink it." The girl replies and all the other girls squeal at the scene in front of them. I just look at the scene and walk away, observing Hikarus' and Kaorus' little 'act'.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt right up out of bed." Hikaru says with a chuckle and Kaoru's face flushes in fake embarrassment.

"Hikaru! Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me" Kaoru says and his lip trembles while fake tears form in his eyes. I have to admit he did look cute like that. I mentally slap myself and make sure to shake that thought straight out of my head.

"I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru says and I find myself watching, waiting for what's about to happen. "I didn't mean to upset you, but you are so adorable when that happened, that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru says while taking his brother's face in his hands.

"I forgive you." Kaoru says and I have to contain myself from squealing like those other girls. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Haruhi looking at me in…concern.

"You don't want to go down that road again Tora." Haruhi says and I immediately snap out of it.

"I know." I say and look down in shame. Thoughts of _him_ invade my mind and I visibly flinch. My hand subconsciously feels the scar on my stomach and I flinch again.

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it." Haruhi says as two girls squeal at the twins' 'act' and begins to walk to deliver tea to one of the tables.

"I'm sorry, we're running late." Hunny says as Mori walks in with Hunny as his back. Hunny is rubbing his eyes in such an adorable fashion that I can't help but smile.

"Hello Hunny, hey Mori." One of the girls at their table says.

"We've been waiting here for you guys." Another one of the girls says and I can't help but keep a goofy grin on my face while looking at Hunny.

"I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep, and I'm still not completely awake." Hunny says while Takashi puts him down.

"So cute!" The girl's exclaim and I smile as I go stand next to Haruhi.

"Is that boy really a Third Year Student?" Haruhi mumbles and I can't help but wonder a bit too. He definitely doesn't act like it, so it's hard to believe that he's two years older than me.

"Hunny-sempai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpais' allure is his strong and silent deposition." Kyoya says and stands near me and Haruhi. I slightly cringe away. I don't particularly 'like' the Shadow King. He, to put it simply, scares the hell out of me. He reminds me of _him_, with the cool way of his.

"Tora-chan!" Hunny exclaims and jumps at me; he grabs my hand and spins me in circles, effectively making me dizzy. I somehow catch my balance and look down ta Hunny's adorable face.

"Hi Hunny-sempai." I say, still slightly dizzy.

"Hey Tora-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?" Hunny asks me, and with the look he's giving me, I'm tempted to say yes.

"I can't right now Hunny, maybe later." I say, and he beams at me.

"Well would you like to hold Usa-chan then?" Hunny asks me, holding out Usa-chan for me. I look at said Bunny, and think about how perfectly it fits Hunny.

"Not thank you." I say, so he hops over to Haruhi to play the same act over again for her.

"Do you want to hold him Haru-chan?" Hunny asks her with those big brown eyes, the only reason I'm capable of telling him no is because of having practice with Ami. She is able to flawlessly pull the same act as Hunny, so she usually gets her way with things.

"I don't really like bunnies." Haruhi states and I can't help but let an amused smile come over my face at her bluntness. I've known Haruhi since I was young enough to remember, and I still can't get over how blunt she can be.

"Are you saying that you don't like Usa-chan?" Hunny asks and Haruhi squats down to get a better look at the bunny which somehow just blushed.

"I guess he is kinda cute." Haruhi says and Hunny gazes at Haruhi. I suddenly feel like slapping myself right across the face. _None of the hosts know that Haruhi is a girl! _Well, I'm almost sure that Kyoya has known from the beginning, and Hunny just figured it out, but how could I not know this! I mean, I guess if I didn't know her, I would think she was a boy too. Haruhi was never the most fashionable, and with the clothes' she's wearing she can easily be mistaken for a boy. I can't believe I never thought about it.

"Take good care of him okay!" Hunny exclaims as he prances to his table, he then jumps on the couch and begins rolling and laughing. I'm amused to see Haruhi now holding Usa-chan against her chest. How Hunny got Haruhi to hold the bunny, well, the world may never know.

""You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya says. "Just so you know Tamaki is number one around here. He's The King; his request rate is 70%."

"What's the world coming to?" Haruhi asks while hugging Usa-chan to her chest.

"And in order for you to pay off you 8 million yen debt with us both of you will likely be the Ourans Host Club dogs until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy and cook you can try to run away if you want to, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyoya says and I see Haruhi slouch into misery. I feel the same way. I don't even know why I have to do anything for the club!

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt my little nerd. Even with Tora-san helping you." Tamaki says then blows into Haruhi's ear. _Poor poor Haruhi. She looks like she was just shot. I guess I would feel that way too if Tamaki blew in my ear though._

"Please don't do that again." Haruhi says and I just chuckle. Maybe it's mean to laugh at my best friends' expense, but it's just so funny.

"You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you" Tamaki says and I almost scoff._ I don't really think she wants girls looking at her. And if she does, then we need to have a very serious conversation._

"Yeah well I'm not really trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi says echoing my thoughts.

"Are you and Tora-san dating the. Oh the joy! You two lovebirds will go far in life with your smarts! Who would have guessed! So when's the wedding you two? Oh, I know just the person to call to make the arrangements-"

"No!" Haruhi exclaims since I'm laughing too hard to do anything. I'm almost doubled over from laughing and I see Haruhi's face get a little red. _If only he knew._

""Well then that's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and learn to please women." Tamaki says but I soon tune him out.

"Obnoxious!" I suddenly hear Haruhi exclaim and it brings me back to reality. I look in shock to see Tamaki looking depressed in a corner and to find Kaoru and Hikaru once again using me as a tree.

"Uh, I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi says and I look around rather tiredly. It was a long day and I still have to go to work after this. Just the thought of it makes me more tired.

"You're a hero alright." The twins say, moving from me to Haruhi. I see Haruhi's eyes twitch and smile a little bit.

"I'm sorry sempai, but your lesson did strike a small chord in me." Haruhi says, obviously lying, but trying to make Tamaki feel better.

"Really, it did? Let me teach you more, my friend." Tamaki says, instantly recovering.

"Well he got over that quick." Haruhi and I end up saying simultaneously, we glance amusing at each other, but turn back to the idiot.

"Boss." Kaoru says.

"Call my King." Tamaki says while strangely wiggling his fingers. I just roll my eyes and game into space.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting." Kaoru says.

"But he's not going to get very far if you don't teach him the basics of hosting you know," Hikaru says, completing his twins thought. "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses it will help."

"Hey! I need those! I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." Haruhi says and I can see Hikaru get shocked a bit, but he doesn't quite put two and two together yet. Suddenly, the twins are pushed aside and Tamaki gazes into Haruhi's eyes. Then he looks at me, and suddenly I'm afraid.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki says and Hikaru grabs me, while Kaoru grabs Haruhi. Hikaru throws me in one of the changing room, and then throws the school uniform at me. He then leaves to help his brother with Haruhi. Since I don't feel like putting up a fight, I put on the dress without question, no matter how ugly the monstrosity is.

"Fine! I'll change but you two have to get out!" I hear Haruhi yell after a minute of commotion. I don't need to see the twins to know that they figured it out. I finish putting on the dress, and a hair stylist and make-up artist enter my part of the dressing room. I sigh, but go along with it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somehow, as if on cue, me and Haruhi open the curtains to our dressing rooms at the same time. I look at her and she looks at me and both of our eyes are wide. Haruhi actually looks like a pretty good boy! Not that I have even the slightest crush on her, but it's just my opinion.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi and I ask at the same time. I, personally, feel very embarrassed. The hairstylist somehow tamed my curly/wavy hair and it falls a little past my shoulders, and the make-up artist just did the basics with eyeliner, blush, foundation, and a bit of eye shadow. Either way, I still feel rather awkward.

"Cute." Tamaki says with tears running down his face and I see the rest of the Host Cub doing double takes between me and Haruhi. Well, with the exception of Kyoya.

"Haru-chan and Tora-chan both look so cute!" Hunny exclaims.

"If we knew that's how you really looked, we would have helped you out sooner." The twins say.

"Who knows, they might draw in some customer." Kyoya says and I look awkwardly at the ground. I feel eyes on me and look up to see the twins staring at me oddly. I quickly look down again in embarrassment.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a first rate host, if you can get 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki says to Haruhi. _How is Haruhi going to be a host! She can't host girls, when she herself is a girl!_ Maybe it was the stress of the day, or just because I was tired, but right then, I pulled a Haruhi, and passed out.

**So...what did you think. Constructive critisim is welcome. Well, review and you get Kyoya**

**Kyoya:...**

**Me: Heh ^-^'**


	3. Kidnapped! The fall of Rusty!

**Whoop whoop! I am on a roll! I'm updating again ^.^ Thank you to KittyPersona and ****OuranGirl030597 for reviewing. ^.^ You both get Kyoya ^.^ So, I'm getting hits on the story, but **_**review people**_**. If you don't…I will get Kyoya to sue you! This chapter I'm giving away…Tamaki! So review to claim him as yours! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this -_-**

**Chapter 3**

I'm being a ninja, I don't know how good of a ninja I'm being, but I'm defiantly being a ninja. I'm sure you're curious as to why I'm being a ninja, the reason of my ninja-ness, is because I'm spying on Haruhi. I can't resist but to see how my best friend is going to host girls! It's wrong! Well…then again…her father is a cross-dresser. A very…different cross-dresser. Well, back to the scene currently happening. I'm amazed that someone even requested Haruhi! Three someone's! I think we were both shocked, but then again, Haruhi isn't the worst looking male. She just looks a little like a she.

"So…tell me Haruhi, do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" A girl with light brown hair asks Haruhi.

"I'm curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?" another girl asks, and I'm taking a bit by surprise. _What kind of question is that? _

"Yes, it's so pretty." A girl with charcoal colored hair says and I see Haruhi's eye twitch. I can't blame here, I mean, she is a girl, trying to host girls. How can that possible work?

"So why did you join the Host Club Haruhi?" The girls ask at the same time. _Now that had to be planned._ I suddenly see a light bulb go off in Haruhi's head and I have a feeling on the story she's about to tell them. I see Tamaki turning to listen to Haruhi. Just as I thought, she tells the story about her mother. I personally did know Haruhi's mother since we've been friends since we were kids. She was always such a cheerful woman; she treated me like her own daughter.

"I see." One of the girls says.

"So your mother was sick and passed away ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" A different girl questions.

"Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook, and when she went into the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. It made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay." Haruhi says and I see that Tamaki has a light blush on his face. _Hmmm._

"So uh."

"Is it okay if tomorrow."

"We request to sit with you again." The girls say, somehow completing the thought.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate that ladies." Haruhi says and I suddenly notice Hikaru and Kaoru squatting net to me, and Kyoya appeared. _Now when did that happen?_

"Why is he so popular?' Tamaki questions and Kyoya pushes his glasses up.

"He's a natural." Kyoya says.

"No training needed." The twins say and I can't help but agree. Haruhi didn't even try, and she wooed those three girls. Who knew that my best friends would be such a ladies woman?

"Have you forgotten about me?" I hear that obnoxious voice say and I feel a headache coming on. _I still hate that little witch._

"Oh no. Sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host." Tamaki says smoothly and I get up from my spot on the ground. I stretch a bit and walk toward Haruhi's table.

"Well, it's obvious Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him." She says, I never did bother to learn her name. My curiosity overtakes me and I stop to listen.

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me," Tamaki says and the snaps his fingers. "Haruhi. Come here for a minute."

"What's up?" Haruhi asks as she makes her way over.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Princess Ianacogi." Tamaki says and now I'm completely turned to face them.

"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi says with a…charming smile. Suddenly Tamaki attacks Haruhi in a hug and spins her around in circles. The girl tries to get his attention with fail and I can't really do anything to stop it. Not like I would anyway, I guess you could say it's payback for her leaving me with the twins on the first day.

"Mori-senapi! Help me!" Haruhi exclaims and suddenly Takashi goes from call and stoic to 'The Protector'. He gets to Haruhi in a flash and pulls her away from Tamaki, like he did when I was in the game of tug-of-war. I can almost see the light bulb go off in his head, signaling that he now knows that Haruhi is a girl. _Not surprising that Tamaki will be the last to find out._

"Mori-senpai? You didn't really have to go that far. Come here little one, let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki says and I deadpan. _Daddy? Is he serious?_

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one." Haruhi states and I turn to see the rust girl glaring at Haruhi. I narrow my eyes at her and she suddenly glances at me. She looks at me with a smirk on her face and it takes all of my self-control to keep myself from flying at her like a mad woman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I saw her do it. I was passing the fountain when she threw it in there.

"Jealousy is an ugly trait you know." I say to her and she turns around slightly shocked, but regains composure soon after.

"You would know wouldn't you? If I'm guessing correctly, you're probably jealous of me. I mean, I'm pretty and rich and you're just…well…not." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Why would I be jealous of someone who is way uglier than me? Just to let you know, karma is a real bitch." I say and walk away. I saw how Tamaki helped her too. I passed right behind rust girl as she was watching it transpire.

"Jealousy really is an ugly thing." Say as I pass behind her, but she doesn't even glance back at me, not like I really care.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I'm once again being a ninja. _I can't believe that bitch requested Haruhi. I know nothing good will come out of it. If she hurts Haruhi, I'll…I'll….I don't know what I'll do, but it will be painful._

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty pond with you, how astonishing. You do realize that he's a blue blood and not a commoner right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to tub you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." She says and I suddenly find Mori physically holding me back. I struggle, but he wins since he's Mori. I don't give up my squirming, but I don't stop watching them either.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." Haruhi says and I feel like cheering for her. Now Haruhi is a smart person, but she can be _very_ dense when it comes to people around her sometimes. Not that she's the worst at reading people; she's just not the best. Then, it happens in a flash. The girl's arm shoots forward and grabs Haruhi by her tie. Then, she confuses me. He pulls Haruhi on top of her, making the table and tea fall down, creating quite the mess. She suddenly screams, making me want to beat her to a pulp again, which results in Mori's grip tightening on me.

"No Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody please help he just attacked me! Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" She shrieks and I grin when I see Hikaru and Kaoru empty two pitchers of water on her. I look at Mori with pleading eyes, but he refuses to let me go. I put, but watch from a distance.

"Why did you do that," She asks in a snotty voice and Tamaki walks up behind her, helping her up." Do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm very disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" Tamaki questions, and if he wasn't such an idiot, I'd congratulate him.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" The witch says in the snobby voice of hers. I crack my knuckles, causing Mori to give me a look. I just look at the scene in front of me in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be letting me go anytime soon.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki says and a grin lights up my face. I have to contain myself from laughing at loud. I'm not a sadist person, but she deserved it, and that comment about Haruhi was pretty funny too. _She's not a man in the first place!_

"Why Tamaki? You idiot!" She exclaims and runs past me and Mori.

"Told you karma was a bitch." I say, and she glares at me through tear filled eyes. _Hmm, I may have just gotten my first enemy._

"Hm, now how am I going to punish you, because it is your fault after all. Your quota is now 100!" Tamaki says and for once I'm glad that Mori is holding me, because if he wasn't, I surly would have fallen to the ground in sock. _1000! She has to get 1000 people to request her?_

"Come on, I've got high expectations for you my little rookie." Tamaki says and Mori finally lets me go so I run over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Are you okay? Are you injured? Does anything hurt?" I hurriedly ask her while searching for any injuries on her.

"I'm fine Tora. Raising your sister's does take a toll on you." Haruhi says with a chuckle and I grin back.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry but it's better than a wet one right?" Kyoya says and I see that he has handed Haruhi a girl's uniform. _Hm, looks like the cats almost out of the bag. Even Tamaki can't be that dense._

"Thanks a lot you guys, I'm gonna go change." Haruhi says and I watch her go. No sooner, I feel a pair of arms drape around my neck. I guess it's time for another round of the Annoy Tora game, with your host Hikaru and Kaoru! The joy.

"So? You raise your sisters?" They ask, but I ignore them.

"What about your parents?" Hikaru asks, but I again ignore them, spacing out. They ask me a few other questions, but seeing to how I'm not responding, decide to leave me alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I peak into the changing rooms and see Tamaki walk in on Haruhi. I mean, _someone_ had to send him in there. I see the light bulb go off in his head, and I chuckle to myself.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asks as Haruhi walk out of the dressing room.

"Yeah." She replies.

"You're a girl?" Tamaki asks rather stupidly.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." She says and I watch in amusement with a pair of cat-like twins draped on me. Tamaki suddenly decides to spaz out and I laugh quietly to myself.

"Listen Sempai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are, rather than what sex they are." Haruhi says, and it doesn't really surprise me. I mean, Ranka-chan _is_ a cross-dresser.

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya says, even though I know that he's known from the start.

"Oh yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru say and I roll my eyes.

"Uh, you know, I have to say sempai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi says and I see a blush begin to overtake Tamaki's face. I smirk and overhear Kyoya say something about witnessing the beginnings of love. Wouldn't that be an odd pair? Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls may not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off. I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" Haruhi exclaims and I can't hold in the laugh any longer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

I was walking home from school when it happened. Not that it really surprised me; I knew that it was going to happen soon. I black vehicle pulled up beside me, dread began to creep up my spine as I noticed the vehicle trailing my. I began to walk in the opposite direction of my house, to make sure they wouldn't know where I live. I started walking downtown, not really trying to lose him since I know that that's impossible. I was walking down an abandoned street when the vehicle blocked me off and two men jumped out. I just stood there, already knowing that running is useless. They throw me in the back of the vehicle and I look up to see _him_ smirking at me. The man I hate, my _fiancée._

**Dun dun duh! That, my dear friends, is my attempt at a cliffy. ^.^ Who is this man, and a fiancée? All will be explained in the next chapter of Fire. Oh! I ALSO WANT TO RENAME THIS, SO TELL ME ANY DEAS YOU HAVE! ^.^ Bye bye for now my lovelies ^.^**


	4. Black Eye

***Spins around in black leather chair with random white cat in lap* Why hello there. Fancy seeing you here. I'm always wanted to do that in real life xD. Wouldn't that just be awesome o.o? Think about it….. Wee, I left you guys on a sorta cliffy last time. Eh, it was my first attempt so don't blame me. Well, don't know what else to say review and get a free Hunny ^-^ *thinks: that should get **_**everyone**_** to review. Mwahahahaha!***

**Disclaimer: Yes! I own Ouran High School Host Cub, and a magical unicorn that poops rainbows -_-**

A burning hatred runs through my veins as I look up into the smirking face of my fiancée. That damn smug look makes me want to smack it right off of his face, but I know if I do it won't turn out pretty. I glare daggers at his arrogant ass as he brings his right hand to cup my cheek and it takes all my will power to not cringe away.

"So, how've you been doing Tora-chan?" He purrs and a shiver of disgust goes down my spine.

"Fine and you Katsuo-san?" I say as calmly as I can, but I can't keep my voice from slightly trembling.

"How are those sisters of yours?" He asks and a sense of dread starts growing in my stomach.

"Good." I say and he brings my face closer to his. His slightly long black hair tickles my cheek, and his cold brown eyes stare into mine.

"That's good, we wouldn't want anything happening to them would we?" He whispers in my ear and for the second time, resist the urge to cringe in disgust.

"Of course not." I whisper and hear him darkly chuckle.

"The days inching closer Tora-chan, it won't be long now." He says and I look down, not meeting his eyes. The day. There's no way out of it. No loophole. Our wedding, the day I become that _bastards _wife.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Katsuo growls and grabs my face, making me look at him. I can't stop myself; I do it on an impulse. I spit right in his face. The minute I do it, I brace myself. His response is immediate. My body hits the window of the car, and my right eye begins to throb.

"Apparently I didn't discipline you enough the last time we met." He says in a sickly sweet voice and I cringe as I remember the bruises on my stomach. I see him swing his foot back, and am left breathless as his foot connects with my stomach. I squeeze my eyes shut, and he pulls me up by my hair. He crashes his lips onto mine and I try to pull away, earning myself a slap. My eyes water, but I refuse to cry in front of him.

"If you keep acting like this, I might not be able to wait for our wedding night Tora-chan." Katsuo says and then pushes me out of the vehicle. I land on the hard pavement and lay there for a minute. I slowly get up, trying my best to ignore the pain in my stomach, and my throbbing eye. I begin walking to Haruhi's house, she knows the drill.

It takes my about ten minutes to get there, and when she opens the door, she immediately lets me in. I sit on her sofa, and then, I let the tears fall.

OoOoOoOoOo

"What are we going to do about that eye?" Haruhi asks while looking at me in concern. After my complete breakdown, Haruhi and I came across a dilemma, I have a really bad black eye.

"I guess I'll just have to coat on the make-up." I say, it's not that first time, but this is by far the worst black eye. I'm also pretty sure that my ribs are slightly bruised.

"Why can't you just call the police?" Haruhi asks me and I let out a bitter laugh.

"With his family, it would only cause me more pain." I say. The Mohiko's. The most feared gang in Japan. Last year, my aunt called to inform me that the leader of the gang's only son called to ask for my hand in marriage. Since I'm not yet 18, my aunt accepted for me.

"It's not fair." Haruhi says and I smile sadly at her.

"When has my life ever been fair?" I ask and we just stare at each other for a few minutes before the door slams open. _Crap! _

"Oh Haruhi-Chan!" Ranka exclaims, but freezes as he walks into the living room and sees my black eye.

"H-Hi Ranka-Chan." I say while looking down.

"How bad this time?" Ranka asks me while inspecting my face.

"Black eye and my ribs are most likely bruised." I say and Ranka sadly looks at me. Rankas' known about the whole ordeal from the beginning. He was the first person I told. Since my parents' deaths, he's turned into my parent figure.

"Tora-"Ranka starts but I cut in.

"Look at the time, Kiya and Kaya are probably wondering where I am. Bye." I say with a fake smile and almost run out of the front door. I couldn't stand looking into Ranka's eyes any longer.

OoOoOoOoOo

"You have it covered up pretty well." Haruhi says as we walk onto the school grounds the next morning. It took me thirty minutes to cover my eye to where it looked normal.

"I think I have enough practice." I say with a bitter laugh. It's not the first time Katsuo has given me a black eye or other bruises.

"Do you have work today?" Haruhi asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Of course, so by my calculations, I'll have about three hours of sleep tonight if I'm lucky." I say with a sigh. To make ends meet, I have a waitressing job that I have to run to right after I leave the host club, and then straight from there I have to go to the nightclub I work at.

"Tora-"Haruhi begins to say, but I cut her off.

"I can't let my aunt have them Haruhi, who knows if I'll ever see them again if I do." I say and Haruhi just sadly looks at me. Without another word, we begin walking to homeroom.

OoOoOoOoOo

I felt their eyes on me the whole class period. They didn't play with my hair or any of that, they just stared at me. I'm hoping that they can't see through the make-up, more like I'm praying they won't. When the bell rings for lunch, I bolt out of the classroom before they can say anything.

I go walk in the courtyard, since I don't normally bring lunch. I find a small bench near flowers and decide to sit there and relax. I hear footsteps coming my way, and I look up to see the twins walking toward me, I jump up and dart in the opposite direction. I know I won't be able to put it off forever, especially since I have to go to the Host Club after school, but I'm going to put it off for as long as possible.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Finally._ I think in relief as I take off my apron and wipe the sweat off of my forehead. Today was some sort of tropical day or something. I thought I was home free, until I go to open the door and leave.

"Tora." I hear Hikaru say, and turn to get splashed in the face with water. I gasp in shock and look to see Kaoru holding an empty pitcher. The rest of the Host Club goes still in shock at the twins actions.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! How dare you do that to Tora-chan!" Tamaki exclaims, and before he can rant on more, Hikaru interrupts him.

"Boss. Look at Tora's eye." Hikaru and Kaoru say. Tamaki turns to look at me and gasps in shock, no doubt seeing my now makeup free eye. I look around to see the rest of the Host Club also staring, with the exception of Kyoya of course.

"Tora?" Tamaki quietly asks and I hang my head down.

"Who did this? I obviously need to teach him how he should treat a lady!" Tamaki exclaims and I bitterly laugh.

"It's none of your business. Now if you excuse me, I need to go clean myself up for work." I say and once again turn to leave, but feel two people grab my arms.

"Tora, you can tell us." The twins say and I jerk myself out of their grasp.

"Tell you. Then what? I'm under certain circumstances; I acted out of line knowing this was the consequence. Nothing can be done about it." I say bitterly and finally make my exit.

OoOoOoOoOo With the Host Club *3rd Person*

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asks quietly, wanting the girl to explain. Said girl sighs, but nonetheless, begins to explain.

"A few years ago Tora's parents were killed in a fire. Custody of Tora and her three younger siblings where to go to her aunt, but her grandmother gave her permission to raise them on her own. Though they might not look like it now, Tora's family is actually very rich, but Tora can't lay a finger on it until she turns 18. The reason Tora has to work so hard is because her aunt refuses to give her money. Tora's aunt hates her, and wanted custody of Tora's sisters so she would have her hands on the inheritance. Tora's aunt is very cruel to her, one step out of line and custody goes to her aunt." Haruhi says and pauses to take a breath.

"Last year, Tora's aunt arranged a marriage for her. Well, it was requested and she agreed. Tora can't say no, or custody will be given to her aunt. Her fiancée is Katsuo Mohiko, second son of Matsuo Mohiko." Haruhi says and all the Host Club, except Mori and Kyoya, look at her in shock.

"Mohiko as in the gang?" Hunny asks fearfully and Haruhi slightly nods.

"Poor Tora-Chan." Hunny says and his eyes begin to water.

"No! Don't pity Tora! She hates that the most. She's doing what she has to for her sisters." Haruhi says, becoming lively.

"She's already accepted it as her fate." Tamaki says seriously with a thoughtful look.

"I've decided! From this point forward we shall bring joy to her life!" Tamaki says and Haruhi looks at him in mild amazement. _Maybe he's not so bad._

**Phew! That's a long chapter -.- Now you know her history! Well, some of it…sorta. -.- . I liked writing this chapter because I had inspiration ^.^ Well, please review ^.^**


	5. Author's Note

I haven't update this in forever e.e I'm sorry, but this isn't a real chapter ^^' I plan on doing some major editing here, so another update might take a while. Also, I'll probably be changing the pairing to MorixOC because I can't really continue the story with the twins as love interests e.e I'll try to have a chapter soon, but I make no promises ^^'

~Your amazing author I hope you don't shoot


End file.
